


Musical Chairs

by aegisofthegods



Series: Femslash February 2k16, VIXX Girls edition! [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2016, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Genderswap, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, body image issues, fem!vixx, has way more of a plot than my last pwp tho, let me just indulge in lesbian keo pls, today's my birthday and this is my gift to myself, vixx girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisofthegods/pseuds/aegisofthegods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyoon tried to hide, but Jaeun looks way too hot in a tuxedo.</p><p>(for Femslash February 2016; the prompt was "Chair")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> 4,5k of shameless and unapologetic lesbian KeO fueled by a shameless and unapologetic addiction for Chained Up and blonde Leo. The author is not sorry.  
> The author is not sorry for the title either.  
> Actually tbqh today's my b-day so I'm not sorry for anything other than not writing this sooner. /fans self
> 
> In fact, I just realized that, as of this fanfic, literally all of the VIXX porn I've written so far has included Jung Taekwoon and I'm not even Leo biased. Fucking bias list wrecker, that's what that amazing motherfucker is.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

\- Jaeun-ssi, your turn - the stylist called.

Jaeun sprang up from her spot at the couch, eager, paying no mind to Miwon's sleepy grunts by her side. They were about to come back with a sexy concept for the first time and Jaeun was excited, albeit a little nervous. There were still a couple days left before the MV recording and their costumes, all of them tailor-made, had just arrived for the last fitting session. Hayeon and Sanghee were already prancing around in theirs, black tuxedos nicely adapted to their female curves. The trousers hugged their legs perfectly and they wore no shirts underneath the jackets; instead, the plunging necklines revealed an insane amount of cleavage, cradled in partially visible black, lacy bras. The only ones still in line were Jaeun and Miwon, while Hyebin was trying on a couple of different vests off to one side, surrounded by assistants. Taeyoon had been the first to be called, but she had escaped the dressing room at the first opportunity and Jaeun hadn't been able to see her dressed up. Which was a shame, really.

The stylist pulled Jaeun along to the bathroom and handed her a bra and trousers. Jaeun changed quickly, but that bathroom had no mirrors, so she could only admire herself when the stylist pulled her back to the dressing room.

\- Jaeun-unnie, wow - Miwon, now awake, leered at her when she got back.

Actually, despite all the jokes she made, Jaeun was rather self-conscious of her body. She had lost a fair amount of weight since debuting, and she knew she had a pretty nice body, but standards for female idols were brutal. Jaeun didn't have the bone structure to be as unbelievably thin as Taeyoon, nor could build the defined muscle mass Hyebin and Miwon were known for. Sanghee, who used to be all bones and too long limbs, had grown into a banging hot gym babe. And even Hayeon, whose body was pretty close to Jaeun's, still rocked some pretty incredible hips and thighs.

\- But they still can't touch this - Jaeun told her grinning reflection, admiring the way the trousers enhanced her perky, round butt.

\- Go get dressed - Hayeon laughed with a well placed smack to Jaeun's ass, earning a high-pitched whine. - And go find our Leo, she's had enough time in the suit already.

Jaeun grinned mischievously at the prospect of finally getting to see Taeyoon in that sexy costume, and Hayeon gave her a conspiratory sly wink. The main vocal finally allowed the stylist to button up the double-breasted jacket, bolting out of the room as soon as she was done.

 

 

 

To be honest, it wasn't that Taeyoon was particularly embarrassed or self-conscious about her costume. The six of them saw each other naked on a daily basis, for God's sake, thanks to the single bathroom they had to share, so a revealing outfit was really nothing, at least in Taeyoon's mind. Unfortunately for her, the others wouldn't leave her alone, so when the stylist told her she had to stay dressed for a while, she quickly fled to one of the singing rooms. The air conditioner was a little bit too cold in there, but she didn't know how to fix it, neither did she want to leave and risk running into one of the other members any sooner than necessary.

\- Taeyoon-unnie! - a high voice chirped from outside the room and Taeyoon raised her head to meet Jaeun's happy eyes, through the small glass window.

\- What? - she whined, hugging the pillow she'd found there tighter. Jaeun chuckled and entered the room, closing the door behind her, and Taeyoon felt her mouth go dry.

Jaeun was gorgeous.

\- Hayeonnie told me to come fetch you, but Hyebinnie and Miwonnie aren't even dressed yet and I'm tiiiired - she whined and pouted, those full lips that always pulled Taeyoon's eyes, and the older one had to bite hers. Jaeun smiled and made a heart with her hands. - So I came to bother you!

Generally, Taeyoon would just roll her eyes and probably throw the pillow on the other, but she was mesmerized.

Jaeun's neckline was nowhere near as low as her own, but the younger had such large breasts her cleavage looked hundreds of times more enticing, not to mention the tiny golden heart charm hanging from the small bit of bra that could be seen. All jackets were English cut, but on Jaeun specifically it looked much better, thanks to the way her perky ass made itself known by pushing the flap up. The double-breasted jacket accommodated her chest perfectly, the doubled buttons making sure only the right amount of cleavage was showing - which happened to be a lot, but that was intentional. The trousers were cut as slim as the tailors dared while still allowing the wearer to dance, and they hugged Jaeun's meaty thighs incredibly well, not to mention the gasp Taeyoon had to hold in when Jaeun turned around slightly and gave her a perfect profile view of her butt. The cute vocalist was wearing some random slippers at the moment and Taeyoon could only imagine how much more impressive her legs would look once she was in heels. The older's mouth went from dry to watering in a fraction of a second.

\- Taeyoon-ah? - Jaeun asked, frowning, and Taeyoon had to blink a couple times to snap out of her daze.

\- Nothing - she waved it off. - It's cold in here and you're half-naked. Come sit.

A blush started to creep up Jaeun's neck at Taeyoon's jab, but the embarrassment was immediately forgotten when Taeyoon threw aside the pillow she was hugging. She had no right to call anyone else half-naked, considering Jaeun had to swallow to take in the view of Taeyoon in the sexy suit. Her jacket was the most revealing so far, one single button holding it together, and every time Taeyoon moved her shoulders, Jaeun could see most of her bra, the lace curving around the other's small, round breasts, and the way they trembled slightly with the vocalist's breathing. The sides of the jacket curved in delicately, following the lines of Taeyoon's unbelievably thin torso. Jaeun's eyes wandered lower, fixating themselves on Taeyoon's crossed legs, shapely muscles drawing more attention than ever thanks to the position and the tight pants. Jaeun had this thought frequently, but specifically on that moment, the only way she could describe it is that despite all the skin Taeyoon was showing, she looked  _regal_.

It took Jaeun a couple seconds to notice Taeyoon had her arms open, in a clear invitation for the younger to sit on her lap. She couldn't keep herself from grinning as she pounced on her lover, the chair underneath giving out a shrill protest.

\- I'm so mad at you for not letting me see you like this sooner - Jaeun whined theatrically. - You look so beautiful!

Taeyoon chuckled softly, putting her arms around the other's waist just as it had been done to her own neck.

\- You look like a goddess.

Jaeun's mouth opened in a small surprised 'o', the heat rising to her cheeks causing her to avert her gaze. A small smile appeared on her pouty lips. Taeyoon would never, ever understand just how much that compliment meant, the praising words and the awestruck look Taeyoon had been sporting since Jaeun stepped foot into the room. The older was so breathtaking and Jaeun loved her so much, but yet there she was, looking at Jaeun like she was the most precious gem in the world. It was such a rare expression for Taeyoon to wear and Jaeun cherished each moment of it.

\- I love you - Jaeun said, earning a smile from Taeyoon, who leaned in to give her a kiss.

The kiss started out sweet, chaste. But the two girls, wanting to enjoy the time they had until someone came after them, drew it out more and more, basking in each other's warmth in the cold room. However, one of Jaeun's legs soon started to fall asleep thanks to her position, sitting sideways on Taeyoon's lap, so she held the other's neck to keep their lips sealed as she turned to straddle the other's strong thighs. Jaeun honestly hadn't moved with any second intentions in mind, her leg was just numb, but when Taeyoon's hands went up her thighs to settle on her buttcheeks and then  _squeezed_ , Jaeun realized she really wasn't against moving this further.

The younger sat straighter, crowding Taeyoon's personal space, hand going up her lover's nape and into her silky hair. Their hair had already been cut and dyed for the filming, and this time around they had finally heard the older vocalist's pleas for shorter hair. Taeyoon's hair was blond, a rich shade of golden, cut into a messy A-line bob shape, her bangs falling over one side of her forehead, framing the sharp eyes and pointed eyebrows beautifully. Jaeun's hand was fisted into the golden strands, pulling back slightly to give the younger better access to the other's mouth, which Taeyoon had no qualms about conceding.

Taeyoon's hands moved to Jaeun's stomach, long fingers unbuttoning the four-on-two jacket nimbly. She pushed the jacket open, sliding her hands to hold onto Jaeun's waist, and the younger one couldn't help but flinch. Taeyoon kept her hands there, but broke the kiss and opened her eyes.

\- Sorry - Jaeun said in a forced cheery tone, looking away. - Your hands are cold.

They indeed were, but that wasn't the cause and both of them were aware of that. Self-conscious as Jaeun was, on the first times they fooled around, she always jerked away when Taeyoon touched her waist or stomach. She knew she had absolutely no reason to be so worried, and Taeyoon had reassured her countless times that she loved Jaeun and thought she was beautiful no matter what, but Jaeun couldn't really help it. It got better as time went by and she even stopped wincing at having her stomach touched by Taeyoon, but maybe seeing the older girl dressed up so sensually had revived the embarrassment.

Of course, Taeyoon didn't buy it for a second.

\- Jaeun-ah, look at me - Taeyoon ordered, her small kitten voice mitigating the stern tone a little, her grip on Jaeun's waist solid. The younger obeyed sheepishly. - You're beautiful, you're gorgeous and you're the greatest and prettiest woman I've ever met. I love you.

Jaeun bit her lip guiltily. Taeyoon hid her face on the crook of the other's neck, too embarrassed to say her next words so openly.

\- I don't want to see you hurting like this over the stupid opinions of stupid people - she mumbled.

The younger smiled, Taeyoon's confession making good work of lightening her mood again. She pulled the blonde's head away so she could look into her eyes and pouted dramatically.

\- What do you mean you have met other women, Jung Taeyoon?!

The other vocalist rolled her eyes and Jaeun laughed.

\- Let's get back to where we were, shall we? - she said, kissing her lover again. Now, Taeyoon's hands roaming under her jacked did nothing but arouse her.

The kiss heated up by the second, Taeyoon's shorter hair completely messed up by Jaeun. The younger felt the other grin while unhooking the straps of Jaeun's bra, so she could take it off without removing the jacket. If Taeyoon was protecting her from the cold or just liked the suit way too much, no one would ever know.

Jaeun shuddered as Taeyoon's now warm fingers moved to her bared breasts. The older caressed her ribs sweetly with a thumb, contrasting with the rough grip her other hand had on a breast. Taeyoon kneaded the flesh, reveling in its softness as Jaeun sighed into the kiss. The sighs turned to moans as the fingers focused on the nipple, their kiss turning rather one-sided thanks to the distracting pleasure Jaeun was feeling.

She finally let go of Taeyoon's hair and broke the kiss to regain some of her senses, taking a deep breath, even though her lover wasn't helping in the slightest. Jaeun took a few seconds to undo the lone button on Taeyoon's jacket, fingers trembling a little. She stopped to admire the milky skin on display, the alabaster expansion broken only by the dense black lace of her bra. Taeyoon's hands left Jaeun's chest and settled on her hips, to give her some room.

\- You're so beautiful, Taeyoonie - Jaeun's voice was small as she leaned down almost reverently to mouth at a collarbone, Taeyoon's sigh making her sigh as well.

At that point, Taeyoon wasn't affected by the air conditioner anymore. Instead, Jaeun's warm body burned hers in all points of contact, making her head spin. She straightened up in the chair just slightly, careful not to dislodge Jaeun, and let the black jacket slide down her arms. The garment bunched itself on the back of the seat and Taeyoon would probably be scolded for getting the costume all wrinkled, but she didn't, couldn't care about it, not when Jaeun was peppering the area above her breasts with kisses and tiny bites. She smiled, Jaeun's mischievous look indicating that she knew perfectly well she couldn't mark Taeyoon's cleavage, but was biting anyway just to provoke. It was okay - Taeyoon trusted her.

They had time, but it still had a limit, so Taeyoon advanced to unfasten Jaeun's pants. She felt the tiny jellyfish charm that dangled from the front of the younger's underwear, and had to let out a breathy laugh when she realized Jaeun was wearing her Spongebob panties, despite how sexy the rest of her coordinate was. Typical. Jaeun punished her with a sharper bite on the side of her boob and Taeyoon hissed, opting to disregard the displeased pout addressed at her. Instead, she leaned in, letting her teeth drag along Jaeun's earlobe.

\- Turn around for me - she asked, depositing a kiss right under the ear.

Jaeun moaned when Taeyoon bit her ear, her mind suddenly going foggy with anticipation at the request. She braced herself on the chair's arms to kneel and turn, leaning against Taeyoon's chest, thighs spread open over the other's.

\- Like this?

Taeyoon's answer was to latch onto Jaeun's neck, making her groan and tilt her head to expose more skin. The older licked the first beads of sweat that were starting to form there, not even the air conditioner able to cool the heat between them. One hand went back to Jaeun's breast, the other tracing a hot trail down her stomach, fluttering along with her erratic breathing. Jaeun surprised herself with the volume of her moan when Taeyoon touched her over the pants, fingers feather-light. She slapped a hand over her mouth and Taeyoon chuckled.

\- Don't worry - she said against her nape. - This is a singing practice room. It's soundproof from the inside.

She pressed the other's heat with more force, for good measure, and Jaeun let her head loll back onto Taeyoon's shoulder with a stifled whine, unwilling to let the older win just yet.

\- You're evil - she complained, but grabbed Taeyoon's hand and pushed it into her panties nonetheless.

A contented sigh escaped Jaeun's lips at the feeling of Taeyoon merely straightening her hand. Thankfully, Jaeun's hip to waist ratio called for a zipper longer than the others, and that along with the stretchiness of the fabric allowed Taeyoon to touch her without removing her pants. It was just tight enough to create some nice extra pressure. She ran two fingers along the outer labia, licking along Jaeun's shoulder, which ended up exposed after the jacket was pushed around so much. She was already slick everywhere, so wet Taeyoon didn't even need to actually touch her entrance to feel her arousal.

Taeyoon flickered her fingers across Jaeun's vulva, scooping up some wetness that she then brought to her lips. Jaeun turned her head to watch, expression slightly dazed, so Taeyoon made a show of licking her hand clean, sucking one finger at a time, until her hand was glistening with her own spit.

One of the best things of making love to Jaeun was how unbelievably wet she always got. Taeyoon loved to eat her out, make the sloppiest mess between her thighs and then lick it all clean, lapping at the wetness so eagerly it embarrassed Jaeun at times. But despite this fact, Taeyoon was not going to do it this time. She was going to get her off with her hand, and then watch as Jaeun squirmed in her wet panties until they went back to the dorm. She smirked at the thought, driving her hand into the other's pants again.

Jaeun gasped when Taeyoon finally touched her clit, caressing around it, dipping just the tips of her fingers into the other's vagina to get them wet again, at which Jaeun was already whining for more contact. Taeyoon obliged, rubbing the nub, first softly but speeding up gradually. The slick made it harder to press the right point, but it was okay because she knew it would be so much better for Jaeun like this. The younger was completely draped over Taeyoon, panting and moaning whenever the other pressed just a little harder. Jaeun hooked her ankles behind Taeyoon's shins, scrambling for support as her hips bucked up involuntarily.

\- How is it? - Taeyoon asked, voice infuriatingly level. She bit the base of Jaeun's neck carefully, worrying a tendon between her teeth, making her cry out.

\- More, please, unnie - Jaeun cried, making her voice as pitiful as possible. Taeyoon's movements on her clit slowed and she teased her entrance lazily. The younger groaned.

\- You're so beautiful like this - Taeyoon murmured, sliding her middle finger into her lover.

Jaeun moaned at the intrusion, breasts bouncing a little as she tried to rock back onto the finger. Taeyoon's free arm moved to her waist, trying to stop her from falling. She pumped her finger in and out, reveling in the string of soft curses that poured out of Jaeun's plump lips. The older thumbed her clit, harshly enough to prompt a strangled cry of pleasure, at the same time she pushed a second finger in. Jaeun squirmed.

\- Just put all of them in - she demanded.

Taeyoon kissed her jaw and complied, sliding the third and then the fourth finger in, leaving out only the thumb to keep stimulating her clit. It was tight and Taeyoon generally wouldn't have dared, but Jaeun was dripping wet to the point that it probably didn't even burn. Jaeun's breathing was labored, chest rising and falling harshly enough to make her boobs jiggle, which Taeyoon found cute. She spared a few moments for the other to get used to it, but Jaeun was almost immediately pushing against Taeyoon's hand weakly, asking for more.

The fingers went in and out, the thrusts quickly becoming as fast and rough as Jaeun's trousers allowed, her pants turning into gasps and then into loud moans. Simultaneously, Taeyoon thumbed Jaeun's clit to the best of her coordination, but it was enough to make the other girl tremble, and then she lurched up, arching off Taeyoon's chest with a shrill scream.

\- Oh my God, Taeyoonie, there, please, do it again, please - she panted.

Taeyoon angled her fingers to hit that spot again, earning more and more broken cries, some of them coming out especially loud when Taeyoon managed to rub her clit in time with the thrusts. Jaeun raised an arm, bending it backwards to grip Taeyoon's hair behind her, holding on with so much determination the other was sure she was about to come. The angle of Jaeun's arm gave Taeyoon perfect access to the extremity of her shoulder, the meaty region that wasn't likely to be seen underneath clothing, so she sank her teeth on it without caring about the force, intending to leave a mark. That pushed Jaeun over the edge completely and she came with a scream so loud it made Taeyoon's ear ring. The older girl gently fucked her through the orgasm, her hand showered in a new wave of wetness, until Jaeun's whimpers reverted to panting. Taeyoon pulled her hand back, admiring the way it literally sparkled under the fluorescent lighting. She smiled and started licking her hand, lapping at it like a kitten, savoring the taste while she waited for Jaeun to return to the world of the living, watching the other fondly.

\- How do you feel?

\- Oh God - Jaeun said breathlessly and rubbed her face, which Taeyoon couldn't see. - I came so hard I'm crying.

She tried to play annoyed, but the act melted into bubbly laughter before Taeyoon could get worried and she joined in.

\- We should go back now.

\- Wait, no, Taeyoonie, you haven't come yet - Jaeun complained, squirming to get out of Taeyoon's grip.

\- I can do that later - Taeyoon soothed, kissing her forehead. Jaeun's eyes were still shiny with unshed tears of pleasure, but her expression was fierce. She peeled off Taeyoon's arms from her waist and dropped to her knees rather gracelessly, legs still feeling like jelly.

\- No, we have time - Jaeun retorted while making quick work of Taeyoon's pants and taking them off. She was wearing plain black panties and Jaeun pulled on the tiny bow in the front with her teeth, snapping the elastic of the underwear against Taeyoon's stomach. She looked up and kissed Taeyoon's heat softly, over the fabric, watching the way the older's eyes darkened.

\- Do you want me to stop now? - Jaeun smirked.

\- Don't you dare - Taeyoon's tone was dangerous.

Jaeun giggled and took Taeyoon's panties out, stopping to make a show of smelling them, to which the other rolled her eyes and dropped her thighs on Jaeun's shoulders, expression defiant.

At first, Jaeun simply began distributing kisses over Taeyoon's inner thighs, feeling the velvety white skin underneath her lips as she moved up to the mound. The downy peach fuzz there tickled Jaeun's nose and she laughed, breaking the trail of kisses to carefully sink her teeth into the fleshy mound. Taeyoon sighed and Jaeun smiled when she looked up, noticing her lover had closed her eyes and her head was hanging back slightly.

A loud creak sounded when Jaeun bit one of Taeyoon's outer labia, worrying  it between her teeth, and Taeyoon's hands balled up on the chair's arms. Jaeun's tongue darted out to Taeyoon's entrance, catching the droplets of moisture forming there, earning a needy moan.

\- Jaeun-ah, stop teasing - Taeyoon moaned softly.

\- Someone's in a hurry today - Jaeun teased in a singsong voice. Taeyoon huffed and pushed her hips closer to Jaeun's face.

The younger smiled and pressed her plump lips to the other's clit, already swollen and flushed. She mouthed at the pink nub, aware of how much Taeyoon appreciated her lips, and sure enough, Taeyoon moaned. Jaeun nibbled on the hood skin carefully, letting her teeth drag across the button delicately, Taeyoon's thighs trembling on her shoulders. She let her mouth hang open, tongue snaking out, only the tip pressing on Taeyoon's clit, working on it until Jaeun felt some of the other's slick drip on her bottom lip, which she quickly licked off.

Jaeun let her upper lip rest against the mound, giving her room to drag her tongue all over Taeyoon's vulva. She didn't know if the mess around her mouth was Taeyoon's slick or her own drool, but she didn't care, focused only on drawing increasingly louder moans from her lover. She slipped the tip of her tongue into the other's entrance, just enough to collect the glistening lubrication and spread it around, Taeyoon's erratic breathing urging her on.

Taeyoon wasn't into penetration, so Jaeun simply rested a finger against the other's entrance, in a way to make the pressure pleasurable but without going in. Jaeun tickled the older's inner labia at the same time she mouthed on her clit again, giving no warning before she sucked on it hard.

\- Fuck - Taeyoon shouted, the curse so uncharacteristic of her that Jaeun had to stifle a laugh. The blonde's hand shot out to grab her lover's hair, grip tight enough to make Jaeun groan against her heat, the vibration eliciting a broken moan.

Jaeun kept on sucking, soothing the swollen nub with her tongue every once in a while. Taeyoon's hand on her hair was noticeably shaking, its owner likely trying to keep herself from just holding Jaeun's head still and fucking her face into oblivion. The silent plea for more was heard, and so Jaeun pulled back to admire how flushed Taeyoon's naturally pink vulva was. She leaned back in to lick again, the sight of glistening fluid oozing around her finger too erotic to resist.

Deciding the other was lubricated enough, Jaeun slid her middle finger into her lover, Taeyoon's resulting moan so loud it bordered on a wanton cry. Taeyoon was incredibly tight, which was the reason for her dislike for penetrative play, but if it was a single finger, it only fueled her arousal. Jaeun thrust it in and out, giving in to the needy pull of Taeyoon's hot insides. The older girl's body was draped over the chair, panting and moaning nonstop, holding onto Jaeun's hair with the last of her strength.

The force of Jaeun's tongue increased, and so did the speed of her thrusts. Taeyoon's whimpering got progressively higher pitched, and Jaeun had to marvel. This beautiful, talented girl was half-naked on a studio chair, shivers coursing her lean body at irregular intervals, skin shiny with sweat. A continuous string of gasps and cries flowed from her thin lips, and it was all thanks to Jaeun. It was a scenario worthy of fantasies and the younger girl couldn't help but let out a moan as well.

Taeyoon's body jolted violently as she came, back arching off the chair, squirting all over Jaeun's lower face. She slumped against the chair, boneless, whimpering at the pecks Jaeun was leaving all over her inner thighs. Jaeun licked the squirt all around her mouth slowly, holding Taeyoon's gaze the entire time.

\- Jaeunnie - Taeyoon breathed out, completely spent, and Jaeun burst into laughter at her own attempt at being porny. Taeyoon chuckled along, caressing the other's hair as an apology for her roughness.

Jaeun fished a tissue box from a random drawer and handed it to Taeyoon. The two of them kept on laughing as they cleaned up and got dressed, their escapade too absurd to take seriously.

\- Let's go, Taeyoon-ah - Jaeun chirped and left the room first.

From behind, Taeyoon could notice Jaeun's almost imperceptible squirming. She watched as the other tugged on her pants from various angles, trying to get comfortable. Taeyoon knew the exact reason for her discomfort, and she smirked.

 


End file.
